I Choose You
by the-perfect-girl-is-gone
Summary: Siblings Elsa and Kristoff must cooperate with their arranged marriages to siblings Hans and Anna, however, Elsa ends up falling in love with the wrong person. (elsanna) (Everything belongs to Disney)


Two blonds peered out from a window, waiting for something, or someone to arrive. Elsa tugged at her glove, the white standing out from the blue dress. Next to her, in matching blue clothes was Kristoff. She noticed that her brother hadn't stopped moving, he had paced the room twenty-three times. Elsa was counting. So he was equally as nervous as she was. Pushing a blonde strand back in it's bun, Elsa tried to recall when it all started. But that was the thing, she couldn't remember. It had been planned before she was born. Her home, Arendelle, had been at war with other kingdoms. With the help of the Southern Isles, they won the war, which provided for years of prosperity. To keep the strong ties between the two kingdoms, the solution was marriage.

In the winter the young princess would curl up by the fireplace and read stories. Books that gave her an idea of what love was. Love. It was supposed to be that spark when you first saw someone. It was the feeling of birds taking flight in your stomach. And your face was supposed to turn bright red as you clamped the words in your mouth to keep them from falling off your tongue. Elsa had never experienced it, and now she most likely wouldn't.

The King and Queen of the Southern Isles had passed away. That was something that she would have in common with him. No parents. But before they died, they had betrothed their second youngest to Arendelle's oldest. Elsa felt that Arendelle had been taken advantage of. She was worth more than her betrothed was. She shouldn't have to marry someone of such low stature. Pushing the cross thoughts aside, she watched from the windows as the carriage pulled up in front of the gate.

Anna grew fidgety. That morning she had woken up singing songs about love. She decided to take an extra minute on deciding what she was wearing, settling on a purple dress. She took her hair out of its traditional braids and put her hair up. She had felt confident, but now, she felt small. Anna couldn't wait to meet _him_. The one. _A beautiful stranger, tall, and fair._ Those were the lyrics stuck in her head as she dressed, and she found herself humming them now. The man sitting across from her in the white suit cleared her throat, and she stopped making noises.

"Aren't you excited Hans?" Her voice was barely audible over the sound of the carriage rattling. "I bet their castle is gorgeous. But probably not as big, they only have two kids!" Her brother smiled but didn't say anything. The auburn haired princess settled in her chair dejectedly. It felt weird being alone with Hans. Usually they were accompanied by more of their brothers, but today, as they headed towards the castle of Arendelle, they were alone.

"I hereby present Princess Elsa and Prince Kristoff." A smile tugged at the corner of Elsa's mouth as she was presented first. But it vanished when she realized soon she would be Queen, Queen along with the dark red haired man in front of her. She didn't like how cold he seemed, he was too professional. Instead of getting married, Elsa felt like he was here for a business proposal. Either way, it was a proposal. However, he was in good shape and handsome. Recalling her novels from her childhood, she wondered if his personality matched his looks.

"Princess Elsa, I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and this is–"

"Princess Anna of the Southern Isles." Anna caught a disapproving glance from her brother, but the Arendelle royals seemed amused. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." She glanced at the blond giant. His hair was cut short. She thought he would look better with longer hair, long hair that she could run her fingers through as she kissed him. Her eyes widened when she realized she was getting ahead of herself. He seemed lovely, but a bit bulkier than she had imagined.

"We're very sorry about the King and Queen." The pain was still fresh and Elsa visibly stiffened. Kristoff reached out to his sister and took her hand, ignoring the cold that came with it.

"If you don't mind, we've prepared a ball tonight, to welcome you into our kingdom." It was the first time Kristoff had spoken, and Anna listened to his voice. It boomed through the halls. Fitting, she thought.

"We would be honored." Hans bowed again.

"Oh!" His sister followed his lead.

"Kai and Gerda will show you to your rooms, I look forward to tonight." Unlike Kristoff's voice, Anna liked listening to Elsa's voice. It was clear and floated through the room, but there was a certain tone in it that she could fall asleep every night to.

Because Anna grew up betrothed to someone else, she never took a second glance at potential suitors. But before leaving she looked at Elsa, then at Kristoff, and back at Elsa.

The party was lovely. Anna recounted the events as she kicked her shoes off and they clattered across the floor. Kristoff seemed like such a great guy, they had danced, and they had fun. But she couldn't help, but notice that he had a far off glance in his eyes. She shouldn't have assumed that she would have her life turn into a fairytale the moment she met him. Slipping into her nightgown and then into her bed, she breathed in the unfamiliar and cold fabric. Trying to get comfortable, she started to picture Kristoff in her mind and let her imagination run wild.

Anna sat up quickly, and her auburn braids flew around her. Then her eyes widened. She was trying to imagine Kristoff and her being together. Somehow, her brain had envisioned them kissing. But as she got closer to Kristoff, his hair grew longer, his form became slender, and his face belonged to Elsa's. Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, Anna's feet touched the cold floor as she crept into the hallway. Earlier, Elsa had mentioned how they had a library. If Anna tried to remember, she would be able to find it. After finding three locked doors, she became afraid she would never find it. Not noticing the thin line of light under the next door, she opened it.

The library was more magnificent than she had imagined. She was thinking of her library from home, but this one was bigger. Books lined every shelf and multiple ladders leaned against the wood. Silently shutting the door behind her, she tiptoed towards the light from the fireplace. Despite getting closer to the source of warmth, it remained cold in the room. Anna raised her hands to the flames and felt nothing.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" The princess nearly fell over from the shock. She hadn't noticed the blonde lying on the couch. Her hair was no longer in a bun, but now lay over one shoulder in a plait.

"Great minds think alike, I guess." She was desperately trying to ignore the clutching feeling in her stomach. She was sitting in front of the heatless fire when Elsa invited her on the couch with her. Landing on the cushions with a plop, the princesses turned to look at each other.

"So, what do you think of my brother?" Their voices blended together in one and they both giggled, Elsa brought her hand up to her mouth, but Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Kristoff seems really nice, but I think he doesn't like me." Anna winced at the sensation of her heart being squeezed.

"That's because his heart belongs elsewhere."

"Huh?"

"He's in love with someone else. But she's not of royal blood, so it would be frowned upon." Elsa looked sad for her brother, if she couldn't get to experience true love, she shouldn't have to take that away from Kristoff either.

"Oh. And of Hans?" The youngest of the Southern Isles tried to direct the conversation elsewhere.

"I don't know yet. At the ball, when we danced, we didn't speak much." Elsa frowned. "He's nothing like I expected. He's cold and businesslike."

"And what were you expecting?" Anna noticed Elsa's hand by her side and she reached out for it.

"Someone much, much warmer. And romantic. I was hoping to feel–" The blonde yanked her hand from Anna's grasp. "What do you think you're doing?" The auburn haired girl sat there, her mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming through. She watched as Elsa slipped her white gloves on and felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize–"

"No, it's okay. I'm just not used to touching."

Anna tried to change the conversation again, "What are you doing here? In the library?"

"Oh. After meeting your brother I needed to read a book." She handed the blue book to Anna, and she noticed the edges were damaged. As if they had experienced weather often, but only in the shape of Elsa's fingers.

_Beauty and the Beast_.

"I was hoping it would make me feel better about Hans. Since he seems so standoffish. I mean, I grew up reading stories like these, so I guess I always wanted my life to be a fairytale. I'm sorry, that must sound so childish."

"No!" Anna was surprised to see this side of the princess. "I completely relate. I was hoping to feel butterflies in my stomach when I saw Kristoff." Elsa had relaxed, but she hadn't forgotten when Anna touched her.

"And a spark?"

"Yes! There's some sort of immediate physical or emotional connection that I was looking for. Like a shock."

_A shock._

Elsa had felt a shock when Anna touched her. The younger girl's nightgown had rubbed with the fabric of the couch and generated electricity. When she touched the blonde, it shocked her. It was the spark Elsa was looking for.

"It's weird that we have so much in common." Anna was busy flipping through the book that she didn't notice the way Elsa was looking at her. The blonde's blue eyes had softened, and she was watching the younger princess with fascination. "Okay, can I tell you something crazy?" Anna had looked up, but didn't think anything about the way she was being watched.

"I love crazy."

"When we walked in the castle for the first time, I saw you before I saw Kristoff." Elsa nodded. She was listening. "And my brain just did a weird thing where it assumed that you were the one I was betrothed to. And the strangest thing is… I didn't mind." The blonde wasn't sure what to say, or what to do. "But of course, now looking back on it, it was a ridiculous assumption. But I can't help but wonder–" Her eyes shot open, they were inches away from Elsa's closed eyes. Their lips were touching, but Anna wasn't sure whether to sink into the kiss or to pull away. So she did nothing. Once the older princess realized what she was doing, she shot away from the other girl. Anna hadn't moved from the spot, her brain was still trying to process what she felt. She listened to Elsa panic, but she didn't say anything.

"Oh no. Kristoff. Hans. I can't believe– I was trying to figure out– This never happened in the stories, so what do I do?" In a flash, the fireplace was extinguished and Elsa was gone. Anna still sat on the couch. Once she came to, she got up and shuffled to bed. Her mind wasn't functioning, and she shut her eyes to sleep.

When Elsa kissed her, her face turned bright red. She lost the ability to talk. She had felt birds take flight in her stomach.


End file.
